sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evisceration
category:Niain category:Ability Stories ''Disembowelment is evisceration; Removal of vital organs, usually from the abdomen. The results are invariably fatal. It has historically been used as a form of capital punishment. '' ---- =Evisceration= A trail wound it's way through the high, browning grass of Mulgore, trampled weeds and patches of dirt framing the most traveled areas. Rocks that had yet to be kicked aside lay scattered along the length, the trail extending to the front and back, reaching to the horizon. High, rolling hills scatter in the otherwise flat grasslands, devoid of any humanoid life as far as the eye could see. Crunch! A large beast walked down this path, the crackling of rocks sounding beneath the feet as it walked. A thick coat of brown fur covered the beast's body, only slightly darker than the foiliage surrounding.. Long, steer-esque horns rose to nearly three feet above the creature's head, the normally rounded edges ending halfway through, forming flat-sided points which extend fully to the point, obviously sharpened. This natural warrior strode further down the path, his eyes constantly scanning the area. Fully naked save for his loincloth, armed with nothing but his girth and horns, this beast relies completly on his instinct and bruth strength to survive. A breeze ran through the rippling ocean of grass, and he came to a sudden stop. Lifting his snout to the wind, he sniffed around, tossing his head from the left to right. Giving a nod of satisfaction, he cast a last look over the area before continuing on his trail, crushing rocks as he went. ---- Not too far away from this great beast lay a lovely, voluptuous Elven woman in her own serene hideaway. Tall brown grasses rose around her in a perfect circle, hiding her completly and seeming the perfect spot to rest in the setting sun; the perfect spot to watch the moon's rising. The woman's hands rest behind her head, crossing over eachother to form a sort of comforter against the rough dirt. Her silken tresses came down to grace her otherwise bare breasts as she stared up into the cloudless sky. One leg crossed the other at their knees, dangling carelessly and swaying with even the slightest breeze. She gave a content breath as she closed her eyes, the world seeming but a distant memory. The sun still shown brilliantly, being hours away from falling from the horizon, bringing the woman's skin to a sheen. Sleep came easy to her, having been awake the entire night. Her breaths were calm, silent, each one bringing the soft rise and fall of her covered chest. Shifting comfortably, she wiggled herself onto her side, legs falling together as they shifted to a quasi fetal position on the ground. A Crunch! came to her ears, not even a hundred paces away, and she stirred. Brows furrowing in frustration, she clamped her eyes shut again as she tried desperately to return to her solace. Hard, irritated breaths came from her as she made her attempt, the stomping beast making it anything but possible. Sighing once more, she rose in a single elegant motion, carrying her body easily to the pile of dark leather armour. Leaning down she closed her eyes, reaching for it.. ---- The burly warrior kept his pace down the path, oblivious to the danger of a pissed elf lurking in the distance. Each step brought his eyes looking from the left to right, scanning the territory infront of him. A breeze ran through the rippling ocean of grass, and he came to a sudden stop. Lifting his snout to the wind, he sniffed around, tossing his head from the left to right. Giving a nod of satisfaction, he cast a last look over the area before continuing on his trail, crushing rocks as he went. Not ten paces behind him, coming with the breeze, a lovely woman with angered eyes came out. At her side hung two finely crafted blades; a sword of unknown origin hung at her left, glowing with the ferocity of a red, heatless fire. Hanging at her left was a short dirk, a delicate curve to the metal. A green tinge on each of the stainless blades, an occasional drip of the substance from each of their fine tips fell to the ground. Each stop of his hood brought the angered woman closer, her eyes drilling into his back. Crossing her arms over her waist, hands falling to the hilts on her blades, she took them with a grin as she approached the loud creature. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she came up to him, thrusting the dagger into his left side. Roaring loudly he spun around, glaring out of his anger and fear. He slung his arm out in his motion in an attempt to slam her down, and she easily ducked under it, slashing the smaller blade down his side before drawing it out of him, stepping a pace to the side. '''One He ducked his head low, blood running down his fur. Stomping madly as he felt another run of the blade through his flesh, rending fur and muscle. A searing pain shot through his system, body quaking in reaction to the woman's substances. '''Two He fell to his knees, lost in his own world. The world swirrled around him, his head pounding; He clapped his furry hands over his eyes, the woman completly forgotten. He cried, he howled, tears of frustration and pain streaming down from his eyes; lost in the thick fur. His heart pounded in his ears, faintly aware of the silence around him; not a bird singing in the distance, not a single sound. Thump, thump.. came footsteps on the trampled dirt, the dust around them settling as he finally had the chance to gaze upon the aggressive woman. Long, flowing silver hair covered the head of the woman, hiding the entire left half of he face; the combined mask leaving just one eye glaring with a burning hatred. This woman, with her heavy armour weighing down her steps, soon came to stand before him. She looked around, and then she stared up at the sky. Somehow, the sun had set as she had stalked her prey, and a growl emitted from her throat. Eyes widening as she drew that deadly blade back, the tauren had just enough time to toss his head back in a howl. Steel rended flesh with ease, tearing through muscle and ripping into bone, his belly opened up under the influence of this sword. The woman's image shimmered as his bowls were exposed, and it vanished as they fell. Only giving a laugh as the near-dead tauren clasped his large hands over the wound in a futile attempt to save his life. The woman gave a satisfied nod after giving his motionless head a firm kick, and rubbed the toe of her boot on the ground to remove the blood that had decided to disgrace her. Satisfied with this, she spun on her heel and set of at a casual run to where she had left her Saber, to return to Stormwind - her sunset ruined.